A suspension device which can be used for the display of small packages for sale in so-called point of sale displays, or for vending packaged goods generally, is described in the United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 2 188 613. The device there described has a rectangular frame from an upper limb of which a finger is centrally angled to lie parallel to the plane of the frame and this finger is formed with a barb engageable in a hole in the package when the upper edge of the package is inserted between the finger and the frame. Two guide bulges are provided on the vertical limbs of the frame.
Such devices and the device of the invention can be used for suspending boxes, cards and like display packages from a rod, bar or rail so as to display the goods as an incident to purchase.
Many goods, especially textile products, are put up in small boxes for each piece or pair of pieces, with corresponding illustrations and descriptive legends. Such goods may also be put up in transparent packaging so that they can be individually suspended for sale.
For this purpose, holding devices of the type described in the United Kingdom reference can be provided for engagement with an upper part of the package.
However, these earlier systems are not always satisfactory. For example, it is not always easy to guide the package into the hanger or the hanger onto the package so that the barb of the locking finger thereof is reliably fit into a hole of the packaging material. Especially when the package is a box, earlier systems could not adequately ensure the security of the contents.